The Game
by InsanityRainbow
Summary: Julia is a 22-year old university student with a normal life and normal friends, that quickly changes when she one day suddenly stumbles into a well known and feared man in Gotham City. (Rated M for future chapters) Joker/OC
1. Normal Day

**(Authors note: I haven't written anything in ages, so I might be a bit rusty at this, I'll happily recieve reviews and critiques!)**

**Chapter 1 Normal Day**

It was just a normal day at school, normal people around me, normal routine as always, that was what I thought it was until I met him.

''All right everyone, after lunch we'll start to brainstorm on what you want to do for this project'' Said the teacher before she disappeared through the door, I sighed and turned off my laptop before I stuffed it away in my back pack.

I stood up and went to the bathroom before I'd go and buy me some lunch, I was too lazy to bother to make me some lunch today. Besides, I woke up just 15 minutes before my class started so I wouldn't have time to make one either way.

Just before we started class today our teacher had talked to us about the terrible menace that were on a rampage here in Gotham City, The Joker. Our teacher recommended us that we should be two together when we walked back home from school in case something were to happen. Especially if it was after dark, school or not. I snorted at the thought, yeah, like The Joker would care less if we were two. He would only have more fun the more people it were in a group.

After my school day was over I just wanted to get home, heat up some leftovers and get under a blanket on my couch and just relax for the rest of the evening. I lazily finished packing my back pack and threw it over my shoulder like it was a huge effort.

''See you guys tomorrow'' I said and waved to my class mates.

''Hey Julia, don't be up too late tonight or else you might oversleep tomorrow as well!'' Said one of them, I just groaned as I walked out of the door, I heard they laughed at my response.

As I walked down the street I enjoyed the spring sun that gave a nice warm feeling to the wind that was brushing through my shoulder length hair. I started to think more about The Joker, he was a horrible human being that just killed for fun, but I couldn't help but to be slightly interested in his mentality and his view of the world. It must be twisted and sick as fuck, but I've always been a bit interested in these kind of people.

For a short minute I didn't really pay attention to where I was walking, and just as I looked in an another direction I stumbled into a person.

''Oh I'm dreadfully sorry, I was in my own thoughts, I'm sorry.'' I said with an apologetic smile and quickly looked into this person's face.

It was something odd about this man, he wore a cap that were pulled down so you didn't see his face that well, and he had some terrifying scars on each sides of his cheeks that went from his mouth corners like a smile. He had a worn out blue coloured sports jacket and wore some old tattered jeans. The man smirked at me and looked at me with a slight interest before I just smiled to him again and continued to walk.  
It suddenly hit me after I walked some steps that he looked a bit familiar to The Joker, just without the make up on, I looked behind me to see if he were there, and he was. He stood at the same spot watching me, I quickly turned again and walked back to my apartment with hasty steps.

It couldn't be, I thought to myself, but I decided to not be too hasty with the conclusion because you could never know with him. If it was him, he might be plotting something, he couldn't always be hiding in one place, he could be out scouting and planning his next attacks as well.  
I sighed, tried to relax my tense shoulders and tried not to worry too much about it, for all I know it could be just a normal person. But I couldn't quite push away the possibility that it was him.

Just before I was gonna turn the corner to my apartment I looked behind me to see if he was stalking me, I couldn't see him so I turned the corner and quickly got inside the building. I was probably being a little paranoid I thought to myself.

After I had managed to relax and eaten my leftovers I got comfortable under my blanket and were about to turn on the tv, but were interrupted by my phone ringing. I lazily reached for my phone that were on the table and looked at it before I answered, it was Bruce.  
Bruce Wayne had been my friend for as long as I could remember, he was one of my best male friends I would ever have, though he could be a bit too much affectionate than I wanted him to be. I only looked at him as a friend, and I was not too overly happy about the thought that he went around sleeping a bit too much with so many women.

''Hellooo Bruce.'' I said with an effort and sighed heavily.

''What's up with you Julia?'' He asked and snorted.

''I just devoured a huge ass portion of my leftovers that felt like a 100 pound, that's what.'' I answered with a bit of self pity, Bruce only laughed.

''What's up Bruce, anything special you wanted?'' I asked

''No not really, just wanted to know if you're doing good, with all the shit that is going on in the city you could never know.'' He said trying not to sound too anxious or worried. I couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle for his concern.

''Don't worry Bruce, I don't think Joker have any particular interest in boring university students, besides I've noticed some of his patterns that he's going after something big that bring people's attention.'' I tried to sound relaxed and almost bored, but deep down I were a bit worried. The Joker could quickly take a twisted turn and do something unexpected.

''I guess you're kind of right, but I wanted you to get a heads up, stay alert, you can never know with this guy.''

'I know.'' I quickly said, it was silent for a moment before Bruce interrupted the killing silence.

''Uuhm, actually, I wanted to ask if you'd come to the fund raising party I'm gonna hold for Harvey Dent tomorrow night.'' I couldn't help but to let out a groan so loud that Bruce understood I wasn't all too happy about the invite.

''Come on Julia, it will be fun, I'll make sure of it.'' He said in a cheerful and seductive tone, I smiled for myself at his attempt to flirt with me.

''I'm sorry Bruce, but I don't have anything fancy to wear at your fancy and snobby parties, besides I don't even think I would have the manners nor the mentality to be around such high classed people.'' I tried not to sound too rude.

''Rachel will be here, and I will fix you a dress, it's size 8 you wear, yes? It's settled then!'' He said without even letting me answer.

''Fine'' I said sounding like a 5 year old kid that didn't get it's way with their parent.

''But no low backs, or too short, no shorter than 2 inches above the knee, you got that?'' I almost hissed, Bruce only chuckled at my reaction.

''I'll pick you up at 7 PM tomorrow, see you then.'' He said before he hung up.

I sighed and placed my phone at the same spot on the table again, I was bored, I glanced at the clock that were hanging on the wall. It was only 5 PM, I just wanted to go to sleep, but it was way too early for that. My thoughts trailed off to earlier today when I met that strange man, I got up from the couch and found my laptop. I started to look at news articles about The Joker, reading and studying patterns and Joker himself.

After 30 minutes I decided to test my fate by going out and see if I saw that man from earlier. I didn't want it to look like I was deliberately chasing after him, so I brought with me some money and wanted to go down to the coffee shop that were only one block away from my apartment.

I turned off my laptop and placed it on the table, just to be sure I checked my windows if they were properly closed. I grabbed my purse, my keys and picked up a tazer I had gotten with Bruce for protection, just in case something happened.

When I walked out of the door I double checked if I had locked my door before I walked out of the apartment building. I carefully looked around me as I was walking to the coffee shop, but I couldn't see anything suspicious yet.

I walked into the coffee shop and ordered a double mocca, as I was waiting I was thinking about wandering around a bit before I headed back to the apartment. I quickly dumped that plan as I thought it could quickly get dangerous if it really was The Joker.

I got my double mocca and decided to walk straight back to the apartment, just as I walked out I spotted someone familiar across the street. I gasped in fear and shock, it was the same man as I bumped into earlier today. I could see a faint smirk across his face as he stood there watching me. I tried my best not to show him that I saw him, but it was too late, he had seen my reaction.

I walked with hasty steps back to my apartment and were preparing myself mentally in case something would happened. That man was either The Joker or just a creepy stalker, but either way, it was starting to scare me.  
I quickly looked over my shoulder and across the street to see if he was stalking me, and he was. He was walking calmly, grinning and his gaze was fixed on me. I swallowed hard and tried to breathe normal, but it was hard, I was starting to get scared and nervous.

Shit, what the fuck am I doing, I asked myself and as soon I entered the building I almost ran up to my apartment. Quickly I found my keys from the purse and just as I was going to unlock the door I noticed something weird, the door was already unlocked. My breathing got heavier, and I was getting more and more scared.

Carefully I opened the door and walked inside as quietly I could, I didn't see anything or heard anything at all. I picked up my phone and were ready to dial Bruce's number.

I didn't close the door properly so I could easily run out again if someone were in my apartment. I looked around the apartment but didn't see anything, when I was sure nobody was there I quickly ran to the door to lock it properly.  
I stood by the door and was relieved that I didn't find anyone, but that thought soon faded. There were nobody here, and the place looked perfectly fine, something didn't add up, I quickly got nervous again. I turned on the lights in the living room but didn't see anything particular. I looked around to see if I found something, but nothing so far, nothing in the kitchen either or the bathroom.

Bedroom I thought, I hadn't checked my bedroom properly yet, I walked to my bedroom door and stood there a minute before I dared to open the door. I turned on the lights and peeked into the room, I gasped and backed away till I nearly fell over the couch that were right behind me.

''Oh god..'' I whispered to myself, on my bed there were a bouquet of white flowers with what looked like blood stains all over them. Carefully I walked into my bedroom and picked up the roses and noticed a joker card.

_'See you soon'_ it stood on the blood stained card, I dropped the roses and stumbled backwards in shock and fear, unable to breathe properly.

It _was_ him.


	2. The Party Crasher

**Chapter 2 The Party Crasher**

It was hard to breathe, I was so shocked and scared I didn't quite know what to do. I was sitting on the floor in case I would faint and fall.

''Think Julia, what should I do..? I need to call Bruce'' I said to myself as I carefully got up and went to the table in my living room where my phone was lying.  
I picked up my phone and were about to call Bruce, but I stopped and thought over the situation again. The Joker could hurt Bruce or in the worst case kill him if I involved him as well, I didn't want anyone else to be hurt. Slowly I sank into the couch covering my mouth with my hand, tears started to swell in my eyes and fell down my cheeks as I trembled in fear.

Why me? What do I possess that The Joker wants? I was thinking so hard my head started to hurt, it couldn't be because I was friend with Rachel, could it? It would make sense in a way, Rachel and Harvey were about to put almost the entire mob in jail, could he be connected to that?  
I rubbed my eyes in exhaustion, I decided to wait till morning before I'd call Bruce just to see if I saw The Joker again when I went to school. I finished drinking my double mocca that was almost cold by now, I wrinkled my nose as I tasted the cold drink and decided to throw the remaining drops from my cup.

The next morning I woke up early enough to take a shower, eat a proper breakfast and make some lunch. I stood at the kitchen sipping my morning coffee and thought about last nights terrifying experience. I couldn't help but to start feeling a bit angry at myself, it's a mind game, he's just playing around, making me scared. He had succeeded with that, and it made me angry that I was so easily scared of him. I cursed under my breath in frustration and burned my tongue as I took a sip from my hot coffee, which only made me even more angry.  
I packed my backpack and grabbed a coat that had large enough pockets for my tazer to fit in it, I was being careful today and took every precaution I could think of. I double checked all the windows and triple checked if I had locked the door after me this time.

As I walked down the streets I was on alert looking around for The Joker, I didn't see him anywhere. When I was only a block away from my school, just 5 meters in front of me I saw a man with the same clothes The Joker wore yesterday, I nearly lost my breath as he came closer. I couldn't see his face properly so I couldn't quite tell if it really was him, I tensed up and grabbed hold of my tazer I had in my pocket. Calmly I tried to relax as much as possible, and just as he were about to pass me he looked up, I gasped, it wasn't him.  
I looked puzzled for a minute, and started to think I must be getting paranoid. As I entered my school building I shook off the terrifying feeling and decided not to think any further about it.

After my school day was over I had forgotten about the whole Joker situation, and didn't pay attention to my surroundings as much as I did this morning. I had some hours to relax before Bruce would pick me up later, I needed those hours to mentally prepare myself to be in front of such high classed people. When I entered my apartment building I noticed something didn't feel right, I wasn't sure what it was. As I was walking up the stairs a man passed me by, but I didn't really pay attention to him. I felt his hand stroke my arm as he slowly passed me by and whispered something to me with a dark and husky voice.

''See you soon.'' He said and quickly disappeared down the stairs, I instantly froze in the stairs.

No it couldn't be, it couldn't! Shit!

I started to panic and ran up to my apartment and froze in front of my door, this time the door was ajar. I didn't have the courage to walk inside my apartment as I was afraid what he had done this time. I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed Bruce's number.  
It felt like forever before Bruce answered the phone, I sighed in relief when he finally answered.

''Hey Julia, what's up?'' he asked in a concerned tone when he heard my sigh.

''B-Bruce... I think The Joker have been in my apartment.'' I said in a shaky tone.

''What?! Are you certain it was him?'' He said in shock, I rolled my eyes in frustration.

''Yes, I am quite sure! I think I saw him yesterday, I think he was stalking me, I went out to buy me a coffee and when I got back to my apartment I found a bouquet of roses and a joker card on it.'' I was at the brink of crying.

''Bruce, I'm scared, I'm confused, I don't know what he would possibly want from me.'' Tears started to roll down my cheeks

''All right all right, I'll be there in 5 minutes, don't go inside your apartment! At least not until I get there, okay?'' I sniffed and agreed with him before he hung up.

I dried off my tears and looked at the half open door, I started to get curious. I was scared, but I couldn't help but to go inside to see what had happened in my apartment.

Slowly I opened the door and peeked inside, but couldn't see anything different, I stepped inside and looked around, nothing. I carefully walked around trying not to make too much noise, I peeked into my living room and nothing unusual there. I walked over to my bathroom door and slowly opened the door and turned on the lights, my eyes widened in shock and terror.

All over the walls and ceiling it was a terrifying black writing where it stood, _'see you soon'_ or _'hahaha'_. In the mirror there was a painted face, almost like the face of The Joker and at the bottom of the mirror it stood _'I can't wait'_.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my left shoulder, I jumped and nearly screamed, but as I turned around and saw it was Bruce standing there I quickly calmed down and nearly leapt into his chest and embraced him.

''It's okay, I'm here now.'' He said as I was shaking in his arms.

''Grab some of your stuff, you're coming and living with me for the next weeks.'' He said and rubbed my arms, I nodded and found a bag and started to pack some clothes and other necessary things I would need.

Bruce were kind enough to let me live with him, but on top of that he let me stay in one of his big luxurious rooms. When I noticed that there were a bathroom right beside my bedroom I nearly jumped in happiness. I had decided to join the fund raising party after all, despite all that had happened, Bruce wasn't quite sure about this. I told him I would rather be around people, and I would especially be with Rachel instead of being cooped alone in my room.

For the party, Bruce had gotten me a black spaghetti strapped dress with beautiful folds that started from my hips and went just below my knees. I was overly happy and thrilled with his choice.

As I was stood in my room and worked on my makeup I heard a knock on the door.

''Come in'' I said while I continued to work on my makeup, Bruce opened the door and looked satisfied himself with the choice of the dress I now was wearing.

''I have to go out a quick trip, I have some things that needs to be done.'' I turned around and looked at Bruce in frustration.

''Right now?! The party starts in 30 minutes! Not to mention I'll be all alone with these.. these vultures!'' I whined, Bruce only chuckled.

''You'll be fine, Rachel and Harvey will be here soon as well, I think you'll survive just fine.'' He said and winked to me before he quickly disappeared through the door again. I stood there looking helpless with my makeup in my hands, sighing.

Fine, I can do this, no problem at all. I thought to myself as I finished my makeup.

The room where the party was held was huge, I couldn't believe I was at a party like this, not to mention I had a friend like Bruce. I stood among the crowd and sipped on my glass of champagne, looking anxiously around for Rachel or Harvey.

After a couple of minutes I saw Rachel talking to Harvey, I subtly snaked my way through the crowd and towards where Rachel was. I saw Harvey's concerned look as he was looking at the crowd, I couldn't blame him.

''Oh good grief there you are Rachel!'' I nearly squealed when I was within reach, Rachel turned around and hugged me.

''There you are Julia, I haven't seen you for a couple of weeks, I'm sorry.'' She pleaded to me, I just let out a low snort.

''Don't worry Rachel, I bet you and Harvey here have been quite busy with putting the mob in to the jail.'' I said and looked at Harvey, he let out a low chuckle.

Harvey was about to say something, but were interrupted by a helicopter that were landing just outside on the helipad. I let out an annoyed sigh and Rachel looked at me and agreed with my thoughts.

''He always have to make a big entrance, doesn't he?'' I quietly said to Rachel, she only nodded in response as Bruce approached us. He started to hold a speech about Harvey and praising him for his dedicated work to this city and so on. I noticed Rachel got annoyed by Bruce's words, she thought he was being an ass and tried to humiliate Harvey. After his big speech Bruce disappeared to the balcony.

''I'm gonna go to the toilet, you just.. go and lash out on Bruce and do your thing.'' I tried to joke to her quietly, she let out a small chuckle and walked to the balcony where Bruce was.

It took me a while to find the bathroom, I'm sure I had spent a good 10 minutes to find that god damn bathroom before I was able to go pee. As I stood by the sink washing my hands I suddenly felt a bit uneasy, something didn't feel right. I quickly dried off my hands and almost ran back to the party to find Rachel or Bruce.

I met a stressed Bruce in the hallway beside the party room.

''What's going on?'' I asked him

''Go hide somewhere, stay out of sight, do it now!'' He demanded and disappeared.

I was about to turn around and go to my bedroom, but I couldn't leave Rachel in there alone. I walked inside and tried to find her, just as I entered the room I heard a gunshot by the elevator.

Oh god! It's him! I thought and tried to look around to see if I saw him, and I quickly caught a glimpse of him.

''Good evening, ladies and gentle-meeen. We are.. tonight's entertainment!'' Joker said and looked around, he grabbed a champagne class and spilled out most of the champagne with a quick hand gesture, took a sip and threw the glass away.

''I only have one question for you. Where is Harvey Dent?'' He said in a slightly annoyed tone.

I was trying to stay out of sight by hiding in the crowd, but at the same time I tried to keep an eye out for Rachel.

I didn't pay much attention to what he said, and suddenly I heard Rachel's voice.

''Okay stop.'' She said and stood out of the crowd with her arms in cross.

No! No, don't do anything stupid Rachel! I pleaded to myself in my thoughts.

I carefully looked to where Rachel were, and The Joker was now standing with her, holding her face with one hand and pressing a knife to her cheek with the other. I heard he was talking to her, I tried to look for a way to get her away from him before he hurt her.

''So.. I stick a razor in my mouth and do this...'' The Joker said and mimics slicing his mouth open with his tongue.

''...to myself. And you know what? She can't stand the sight of me!'' He said in an aggressive tone.  
I started to get really worried and leapt out from the crowd behind The Joker and lounged a good kick between his legs. He let's go of Rachel, she pushes him away and he stumbles backwards towards me, I quickly pass him and run up to Rachel and hold her in a protective way.

''Are you fucking nuts!'' She said to me quietly. I glared at her

''I could say the same to you!'' I hissed back.

The Joker laughs, gets back his composure and straighten up, he laughed a bit more when he looked at me.

''I knew you would be here'' He said and his tongue snakes out and licks his scars, he pointed his knife at us.

''There's a little fight in both of you, I like that!'' He said and walked closer to us.

''Then you're going to love me.'' A dark voice said, it was Batman, and the fight was on.

The Joker stood there and occasionally attacked Batman or threw his goons onto him.

Me and Rachel stood by and tried to get away, when suddenly a goon grabbed hold of me from behind and The Joker grabbed Rachel.

''NO! RACHEL!'' I shouted and tried to break free from the goon's grip, but it was useless.

The Joker held Rachel and backed to the window and shot it so it broke to thousand pieces. He quickly throws Rachel towards the open window and only holds her arm.

''Let her go!'' The Batman demanded to The Joker, he smiled at Batman's retort and looked at him with satisfaction in his gaze.

''You really have a poor choice of words!'' The Joker said to him before he laughs and suddenly let's go of Rachel's arm. She falls and I screamed her name and stomped my foot as hard I could on the goons foot behind me and headbutted him. He let's go of me and I ran towards the window and I see the Batman dives after her. I froze in my steps as The Joker looks at me with his intimidating gaze, I breathed harder and almost started to shake.

I started to back away from him as he approached me, I was about to turn around and run, but Joker were quicker than me, he leapt towards and grabbed my hair before he held me tight around my throat with his arm. I grabbed hold of his arm that covered my throat in an attempt to get loose.

''Enjoy the rest of your party, don't do anything stupid or else I'll blow a hole through your heads and paint the whole god damn room with your blood.'' He said with an intimidating voice as he and the goons backed to the elevator.

I tried to to get loose or stay on my feets as he dragged me with him. His grip tightened when I struggled to get loose from his powerful grip, he nearly choked me.

We entered the elevator and as soon we entered the elevator I could sense The Joker was getting tired and annoyed of me trying to break free from his grip.

''Stop fighting!'' He growled to me and tightens his grip once again, but I didn't listen.

He made a gesture to one of his goons and suddenly he presses a cloth towards my mouth, I panicked and kicked around. I slowly got tired and my energy to fight back faded, before I knew it everything went black.


	3. Bad Manners

**Chapter 3 Bad Manners**

I woke up with a jolt and the first thing I felt was panic, I looked around and noticed I was in a room, it was so dark I couldn't see much of my surroundings. I felt the cold creep over my body making me shiver, and all I was wearing was my spaghetti strapped dress from the party, my high heels were missing. I tried to move my hands and noticed that they were cuffed to one of the pipes on a steam heater that were bolted to the wall, I tried to jerk and pull my hands free, but to no avail.

I curled into a ball and wondered what was going to happen to me now, I didn't want to die, but I was certain he was going to torture me and have his fun. My stomach cringed by the thought of how much pain I would soon experience.

After what felt like hours I heard sounds and someone walking past the door, I immediately curled into a ball again and pressed myself to the heater as far I could. The sounds slowly started to fade, and soon enough it was quiet again. I sighed and decided to close my eyes and rest while I could, who knows what kind of hell I'm gonna go through when The Joker finally decides to show up.

I suddenly heard a loud noise and some yelling outside the door, and I heard a familiar voice, it was Joker's. I mentally prepared myself for what would happen to me in the next hours or so. He was right outside the door, I took a deep breath, the doorknob slowly turned and the door swung open. I only saw the silhouette of The Joker, but I felt immediately that he wasn't in a good mood, he closed the door and didn't bother turning on the lights yet.

I was scared, I couldn't see him, I only heard his steps coming closer and closer to me. Before he turned on the lights I tried to pull my shit together and be more brave about this horrible situation. I heard him right besides me and suddenly a lamp that was standing on a night table lit up partly of the room.

I had to blink a few times to adjust to the light, The Joker stood at the same spot and looked at me, I carefully looked at him from the corner of my eyes. His face expression was hard and he looked angry at me.

''You know..'' He said and walked away from me and took off his purple coat before he tossed it on to the bed that was by the wall only a few feets away from me.

''You didn't _really_ think that this Bruce guy would protect you from me, did you, hmm?'' I looked to the ground avoiding eye contact with him. He got annoyed by it.

''Look at me!'' He growled, I didn't obey him right away and he soon got pissed by it, I took my time before I slowly let my eyes wander to his face. He stood there holding his precious switchblade in his hand, I quickly glanced at the knife before I met his eyes again.

''What do you want from me?'' I quietly asked with gritted teeths, a smirk started to form across his face and he slowly walked towards me. As he came closer I pressed myself against the wall, trying to get as far away from him as possible.

Joker knelt down and pressed the knife against my cheek, I shivered and gasped when the cold metal hit my skin. He looked pleased by my reaction, I looked directly in to his eyes with anger and fear at the same time.

He grabbed my jaw with his other hand and squeezed tightly, pressing the blade harder to my skin, I whimpered by his sudden reaction.

''You look nervous and tense, you need to relax? Here, let me help you relax!'' He said viciously and slapped me across my face so hard I started to see stars. As I was a bit disoriented I could feel that he opened one of the handcuffs and released me from the heater. He dragged me across the room to a chair that stood in the middle, he ferociously tossed me on the chair and cuffed me again to the chair.

''Ouch, well that fucking hurt.'' I said, I could feel I was getting more angry than scared.

''Are you always this nice and tender to women?'' I asked, Joker tilted his head in interested and dragged a chair and placed it in a backwards position in front of me. He sat down and rested his head on one hand while he held his knife with the other.

''You haven't recieved your punishment for kicking me in the groin at the party, and in front of all the people on top of that, such bad manners.'' He said and played with the knife, I looked at the knife before I looked back to him.

''I thought that the kidnapping and the bitch slap you gave me was a proper punishment considering that you are involved in the picture, but, oh, my apologies then, I'll try and remember to keep the groin kicking in the bedroom next time.'' Joker grinned at my answer and started to stroke my arm with his knife, looking a bit annoyed.

I looked at the knife and attempted to conceal my fear with anger, I glared at Joker.

''Don't!'' I said in a threatening manner, he only laughed and pressed a bit harder as he continued to stroke my arm with his knife.

''You think you can boss me around, hmm? That's not how it works around here.'' He growled and came closer to my face.

''You see..'' He said and paused as he leaned back in his chair and stretched out his arms.

''I am the one in control of this chaos.'' Joker chuckled a little and I took the chance as he was leaning back in the chair by kicking his chair so he fell backwards, he let out an annoyed groan.

''Oooh, well that was a bit unexpected.'' He groaned but didn't quite get up yet.

''Guess me and you are going to have some _fun_ now, aren't we?'' I heard he was quite pissed off by now. Quickly he got up and took the chair he fell off from and tossed it across the room before he walked to me in an intimidating manner.

He grabbed my hair and jerked my head back, pressing his knife to my cheek once again, I let out a soft whimper.

''You are _reeeally_ testing my patience, and patience isn't what I have today!'' He said, almost whispering.

''Do it then, cut my face, stab me, let me lie here and bleed to death!'' I dared him, he only smiled and let out a low chuckle.

''Noo, that would be too easy..'' He said and turned his head and looked at the bed before he looked into me eyes.

''I have an idea that is so much more fun.'' He let out a twisted laugh when he looked at my shocked expression, he started to uncuff me again. Joker gripped my arm firmly and tossed me on the bed, I tried to get out of the bed, but he quickly grabbed hold of my arm again and cuffed me to the iron bars that were a part of the bed frame.

He climbed on top of me slapped me across the face just as hard as earlier and grabbed hold of my jaw again and squeezed it so hard tears started to swell in my eyes.

''You need to be teached some manners!'' He growled and strokes his knife from my cheek, slowly down my throat and down my chest. Joker snaked out his tounge licking his lips and scars as his knife went lower between my cleavage. My breathing got heavier the lower the knife went.

''Boss!'' Someone yells outside the door, Joker rolls his eyes in frustration.

''What!? I'm busy teaching manners here!'' He yelled back sounding quite furious for being interrupted.

I felt his grip around my jaw loosened a bit, I felt relieved and enjoyed the small freedom my jaw got.

''I'm sorry boss, but we got some trouble.'' Joker groans and let out a loud frustrating growl. He looks back at me and tightens his grip around my jaw again.

''Don't.. do anything _stupid_ while I'm gone!'' He warned to me before he got up, grabbed his coat and slammed the door shut as he left the room.

I let out a relieved sigh and let my tears stream when I first got the chance to let it out. How was I gonna be able to keep this up?


	4. The Punishment

**Chapter 4 The Punishment**

The Joker still hadn't come back since he were interrupted by the goon, I wondered when he would back, when he left I was relieved, but now I started to get worried and hungry. I was certain I had been here for 2 days, and I hadn't eaten or been drinking anything since he kidnapped me, I started to get weak.

My wrists were bruised by my several attempts to free myself from the handcuffs, my jaw was one of the places on my body that hurt the most. I tried to get up in a more comfortable position and so that my hands could get their bloodstream back. This was certainly the most horrible torture anyone could receive, sitting chained in a room completely alone without any food or water, soon I would break and submit to him. I shook my head when that thought went through my head, I refused to let him have the satisfaction that he was able to break me.

As I was sitting there in my own thoughts, Joker came into the room and shut the door so hard the room trembled, I jumped and curled into a protective ball again as I watched him.

I heard that he was humming, seemed like he was in a good mood today, he didn't look at me yet. The coat he wore was tossed to the ground and he went over to the chair he had thrown across the room the other day and placed it beside the bed before he sat down. Nothing was said for a couple of minutes, he opened his mouth about to say something, but my stomach growled loudly and interrupted him. Joker looked at me with raised eyebrows.

''Weell...I guess someone is hungry here, but unfortunately for you I won't give you anything before you do something with those manners of yours. That or you could just receive your punishment.'' He seemed rather satisfied with himself today, I smiled and let out a low chuckle.

''Yeah, well even if I were to go with the whole manner thing, I would get a handful of beating afterwards anyway, tempting, but no thank you.'' I said, Joker rolled his head and licked his lips.

''Stubborn aren't yah, well I guess I'll just settle with this, for now.'' My eyes widened.

''Settle with what!?'' I demanded.

Joker got up and pulled out his switchblade from his pocket, he grabbed my leg and dragged me out on the bed so he could climb on top of me.

''No! What are you doing?! Get off me!'' I yelled.

Joker sat on top of my hips and grabbed my left hand and tried to hold it still.

''Hush hush hush, stop squirming, it will hurt less if you could just _stop_ fighting for a minute!'' He snarled at me when I didn't stop fidgeting.

I felt the blade press against my arm, he started to cut me and I let out a stifled scream. As he was making his mark on my arm I took the opportunity to bite down on his arm sleeve as he was bending over my face. He noticed that I was biting his sleeve, but he only grinned and let out a chuckle of satisfaction.

''There all done.'' I looked at him, he smiled and was rather happy and satisfied.

He climbed off me and walked towards a door and quickly went inside it, when he came out again I noticed it must have been the bathroom since he was holding a small towel.

He sat down beside me and started to dry off the blood on my arm, I flinched a little when he first touched the wound.

''I want to shower..'' Was the first thing I said after several minutes of silence, Joker stopped cleaning my wound to give it a thought.

''Fine.'' Was all he said before he started to uncuff me, he took the handcuffs and laid them on the night table by the bed. He grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him.

''If you don't behave, I will have to punish you severely.'' I nodded in response.

''Good.'' He dragged me out of the bed and I stumbled after him with some trouble. I was almost tossed inside the bathroom, quickly I grabbed hold of the sink so I didn't fall to the ground. Joker rested himself by the door frame and looked at me with hungry eyes.

''Undress.'' My body froze and I looked at him like he was an idiot.

''In front of you? N-no.'' Slowly he walked closer to me, his whole gesture and the way he moved was intimidating. He grabbed my jaw and stared at me.

'' Do...It.'' He snarled.

I had the sudden urge to kick him in the groin, but I wouldn't dare to test his patience, not right now at least.

''Fine, if that's what I have to do to get a shower, then I'll try and not complain too much.''

I turned my back to him and walked in front of the shower before I slowly undressed, Joker chuckled and rested his body to the door frame again and enjoyed the view.

I took off my bra and quickly took off my panties before I jumped into the shower, I turned on the hot water and let out a low moan of pleasure when the water ran over my body.

I flinched a little when my wound started to sting, I looked at my left arm to see what he had carved.

My eyes widened and I felt my anger grew. On my arm there was a roughly carved _'J'_ that represented Joker, I clenched my hand into a fist and tried to not jump out of the shower and strangle him.

That son of a bitch had branded me like some fucking cattle. I was fuming with anger and wanted to break something so badly.

It appeared Joker noticed I was looking at my new brand as I heard him chuckle. I quickly finished showering and just wanted to put on some clothes. As I turned off the water the shower door slid open, I quickly tried to cover myself as good I could. I looked over my shoulder and saw Joker standing there with a twisted smile.

''Well?'' I asked in an angered tone.

''Could you get me a towel...please.'' I quickly added.

''Such nice manners you have today'' He was already holding a towel to me, he reached it to me and I quickly grabbed it and covered my body.

I turned around and was about to step out of the shower, but Joker stood in my way just looking into my eyes.

''What, am I not allowed to leave the shower now?'' I asked looking questionably at him, he didn't say anything, it looked like he was thinking about something. I stood there trying to figure out what he was planning, he smacks his lips and walks out of the bathroom and into the bedroom again. I nervously stepped out of the shower and walked to the door looking after Joker, he stood by a dresser and pulled out a bag. He walked over to me and dropped the bag in front of my feets.

''Here, get dressed.'' I looked at the bag and back to him again.

''So what, I'm gonna get dressed in front of you, you mean?'' I did not like where this was going.

''You could do that, or you can walk around in that towel. It's up to you.'' He reached out his arms as he back away to the bed before he jump into it and laid down comfortably, he stretched out his arms and supported the back of his head with his hands.

''Come a little closer.'' He said, I hesitated before I grabbed the bag and walked into the room and stood a few feet from the bed. He looked so smug and satisfied where he laid looking at me, that fucking asshole.

I bent down to the bag and started to rustle through it and found some underwear, a top and a jeans to wear. I quickly noticed that the clothes in the bag were mine, that sneaky bastard must have snatched some of my clothes when he broke into my apartment.

''God damn asshole.'' I cursed silently to myself.

''Atatata, language lady!'' I gritted my teeths in frustration.

Not only did he brand me with his mark, but he also demanded me to strip, shower naked and get dressed in front of him. He was having so much fun playing games with me, and it only made me more angry than scared. It was humiliating.

I quickly put on my pants as I wore the towel, I hesitated when I was going to put on my bra, I was about to turn around from him when he cleared his throat as a signal for me to stop.

''No, no, look at me.'' He growled, I took a deep breath and faced him, he smiled.

I took off my towel and tossed it on his face and put on my bra, he laughed, grabbed the towel and tossed it to the floor.

''Well this has been quite the show.'' He said getting out of the bed and walked towards me, I put on my top and ignored him.

He paced around me and stopped behind me to smell my hair, I could feel his breath on my neck, it made me shiver.

''Quite the show.'' He whispered in to my ear. I tensed up when he placed his hand on my left shoulder stroking it down to my arm before he grabbed my wrist and lifted it so he could adore his mark that was carved into my skin. The wound was still fresh, but the bleeding had finally stopped.

He tightened his grip on my wrist and spun me around so I faced him, he grabbed my throat and pushed me to the wall. I gasped when I hit the wall with force. He placed himself between my legs so I didn't get the chance to kick him in the groin.

He held my left arm up against the wall, I used my other to try and release the pressure on my throat. It was hard to breathe, Joker's eyes were filled with lust and desire, I got scared by the thought of what he would do to me.

I felt the grip on my throat lightened and I gasped for air, suddenly as I had my mouth open Joker took the opportunity to crash his lips on mine. I was taken aback by this and felt his tongue in my mouth, I whimpered by the force. The kiss got more intense and I tried to push him away, he let's go of my throat and grabs my hair instead and jerk my head back.

''Don't.'' He snarls before he kissed me ferociously again.

He bit my lower lip when I didn't open my mouth, when I didn't do as commanded he bit down harder. I gasped and felt blood pour from my lip, I could feel his scars from the corner of his mouth as his kiss got hungrier. He pressed his body against mine, trapping me. I tried to think of how to stop this, but I couldn't think of anything. Suddenly I heard a phone ring from Joker's coat that was lying on the floor. He stopped and almost roared in anger, he tossed me on the bed and pointed at me.

''Don't you _fucking_ move till I get back.'' He snarled before he picked up his coat and left the room once again, this time I heard that the door got locked.

I tried to catch my breath and ran my fingers through my hair. This was not the kind of punishment or situation I was prepared for. I tried my best to calm down and rethink of the situation I currently was in.

Hold on, I thought, that fucker didn't get me any food as he promised!

I laid down the bed and rolled around. I am so screwed both literally and figuratively.

I rubbed my face and tried to think of what to do when he was coming back again.


	5. Tender Moment

**Chapter 5 Tender Moment**

I couldn't quite cope what I was going through, I was certain he was going to torture me and eventually kill me. Instead things had taken an unexpected turn.

Joker had been away for hours, my thoughts started to wander to the moment when he kissed me, I touched my lips where he had kissed me ferociously only a few hours ago. My body tingled in sensation by the thought of his touch upon my skin, I froze and sat up in a quickly manner.

Hold on, I can't actually be developing feelings for him, am I? No, this is madness, this is insane. I rustled my hair in confusion and got angry with myself.

Don't be stupid, he's only after something he can use for his own ridiculous games and schemes. The thing I couldn't quite pin point is what use he could have of me, did he want to use me as a bait for someone, or...

I hissed to myself in frustration as I couldn't figure out what the hell he wanted with me, it was frustrating, it made me crazy that I couldn't think straight without Joker interfering in my thoughts.

I calmed myself down, no, this is exactly what he wants, he want me to be confused till I don't know from right or wrong.

My thoughts were interrupted by gunshots outside the bedroom, I jumped. I quickly got out of the bed and pulled on my jeans that I still hadn't bothered to put on yet. I looked around the room to see if I could find anything to protect myself with, I looked at the night table and opened the drawer, but there was nothing.

The door burst open and I turned around to see Joker standing there holding a gun.

''What is going on?'' I said in a panicked tone

''Grab the bag and come with me, quick!'' He snarled

I ran to the bag and picked it up and looked at Joker before I walked in a quick pace to him. I noticed he was bleeding from his arm.

''You're hurt!'' I exclaimed.

Joker only scoffed at my remark and looked around in the hall, he grabbed my arm tightly and dragged me.

''What is going on?'' I asked again, in the end of the hall two henchmen jumped out of the corner, Joker shot them both before they could even react.

Joker looked around the corner to see if it was clear, I looked down at the two dead henchmen that laid on the floor. My stomach cringed at the horrible sight.

''Not now sweetie, daddy is busy.''

We quickly moved to the stairs and ran down, one of Joker's goon approached us.

''More of them are coming.'' He warned him, Joker didn't seemed surprised by it.

''Let them come, let them coome. By the time they arrive for the fireworks to go off, we will be gone and they will be dead.'' He said in a reassuring tone. I quickly got nervous when he mentioned 'fireworks', I immediately understood he meant to blow up the building.

We walked through a door which lead to the back of the building by the looks of the surroundings. In front of us stood a big black van ready to go, Joker opened the car door and let's go of my arm.

''Get in.'' I thought about it but quickly decided to climb into the car as we had little time on our hand.

Joker got into the driver's seat and took off in an incredible speed.

''Blindfold her'' He said to the goon that was sitting right beside me.

''What? No, why?'' I hissed and leaned forward to Joker's seat.

''Don't test me and just do as you're told!'' He growled, I thought about what just happened back in the building and decided not to make it any harder on him.

The goon put on a blindfold and everything turned black, I felt a bit uncomfortable when I couldn't see anything at all. Suddenly I heard an explosion and the car shook by the blast.

I heard Joker laugh of his successful explosion, I couldn't help but to let a smile form across my face as well.

We had been driving for quite a while before he finally stopped the car, the door beside me opened and I felt someone grab my arm, assuming it was Joker.

''Take the car and get to the meeting point, I'll be there tomorrow.'' Joker said and started to walk dragging me with him, I stumbled a few times since I couldn't see anything yet.

We got inside a building and he finally took off my blindfolds, I blinked a few times excepting it to be bright, but the room was dark. I heard Joker locked the door behind me, I looked around in the room and couldn't see or hear anyone else.

''Follow me.'' Joker said as he passed me, instinctively I followed him without even reconsidering it. He opened a door and inside it there was a stair that lead to a basement, I walked in first and he followed just a step behind me. At the end of the stairs there was an another door, I opened it and walked inside.

The room I entered was not too big or too small, there was a couch and a tv in front of it, behind the couch on the other side of the room were some counter tops, a sink, a small fridge and a stove. In the middle there stood a table with a few chairs surrounding it. I looked to my right and noticed two other doors, one of them had a worn out 'WC' sign hanging on it. I assumed the other door was the bedroom.

''Do you have a medicine cabinet in the bathroom?'' I asked him, he sat down by the table.

''Yeah, why?'' He asked and rubbed his eyes, I turned on my heels and disappeared into the bathroom. I opened a cabinet that hanged beside the mirror and found some bandages, a scissors and some disinfectant to clean his wound with. When I got out of the bathroom I saw Joker was standing, it looked like he was about to follow me. I walked to the table and put down the stuff I had brought with me.

''Sit down and take off your coat and shirt.'' I commanded to him, he looked at me with raised eyebrows and sat down in the chair by the table.

''Why do I have to do that?'' He asked me with a bored tone, I looked at his wound and raised my chin towards it.

''I'm gonna clean your wound.'' I went over to my bag that I had left by the couch, I opened it and found one of my tops I could use to clean his wound with. Joker looked at me with slight interest, he wrinkled his nose.

''It's just a scratch, don't bother with it.'' He said and was about to get up, I grabbed hold of his shoulder and pressed him down to his seat again, he looked at me in surprise.

''Let me.'' I said softly looking serenely into his eyes, he let out a chuckle and did as I told him to. He got up and took off his coat, then his vest along with his shirt and tossed them onto the couch, now he stood there with his bare chest looking at me. He sat down again, and I went to his right side where his wound was, I looked over the gash on his biceps that seemed to be a cut. I let my gaze trail to his slightly toned chest and abs before I quickly concentrated on the wound again. I stretched for the bottle of disinfectant and poured some drops on the top I was using to clean with.

''Okay, this will probably sting a little.'' I warned him before I gently started to clean the wound. To my surprise he didn't flinch, not even a slightly change in his face expression, nothing. As I looked up from the wound I noticed Joker was looking at me, I bit my lip and wanted to kill the awkward silent.

''What happened today?'' I asked carefully, Joker let out an annoyed sigh and looked away.

''Nothing you should worry about.'' He hissed to me, I gritted my teeth in frustration, but tried my best to understand that he had a shitty day and wouldn't talk about it.  
I finished cleaning the wound, grabbed the bandage and started to wrap in his wound with it. Before I tied the bandage I made sure I had wrapped it nice and tight.

''There, all done.'' I said and started to collect the things and walked to the bathroom to put the stuff away in the cabinet again.

I got out to the room and saw Joker rummaging in the fridge and took out a couple of sandwiches and beers. He gestured me to come and sit by the table.

I sat down and he handed me a sandwich and placed a bottle of beer in front of me on the table.

''Dig in.'' He said and bit off a large piece of his own sandwich, I carefully started to eat on mine as well. We ate in silence a couple of minutes, sipping the beer in between. I finished my sandwich and took a large sip of my beer before I swallowed.

''So, I'm still wondering what you want me for.'' I said and crossed my arms, Joker took a sip of his beer and looked at me with a dead expression.

''Patience, patience, you will see soon enough.'' He leaned on the table closer towards me.

''I assume you're just gonna continue playing your useless games with me till you manage to push me over the edge.'' I said and took another sip of my beer.

''Something like that.'' Joker said looking at me, I started to think about the kiss again when I looked at him, I got flustered and got up from the table.

''Where are you going?'' He asked

''I-I'm going to sleep.'' I said with my back turned to him, he noticed something was going on, he got up and grabbed hold of my shoulder and turned me around. I stared at the ground refusing to look upon his face.

''Look at me.'' His voice was low and demanding, I shook my head and refused. Joker got annoyed of my stubborness and gripped firmly my jaw lifting my head. My head started to spin, my body tingled in sensation when he touched me, I was so confused. Joker took a deep breath in frustration.

''Look at me!'' He said slightly louder.

I felt tears started to swell in my eyes, I cursed under my breath and looked into his eyes. In a short moment I could slightly see a bit of sympathy in his eyes, he leaned in closer to me, I swallowed hard and my heart beat was racing in my chest. He lets go of my jaw and placed his hand behind my head while his other hand wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him. I let my hands rest on his bare chest, he gently places his lips upon mine.

For a moment he was gentle and tender, but his kiss soon got hungrier and more intense.

My tears started to flow down my cheeks, I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes again.

''Damn it.'' I cursed and kissed him again.

His hands ran down my back to my bottom and he gripped it firmly, I gasped and he kissed me ferociously slipping his tongue into my mouth, tasting me. I let out a soft moan and Joker growled pressing his body in to mine. Slowly we started to move to the bedroom, and I felt his arousement growing in his pants.

He suddenly lifted me into his arms and I wrapped my legs around his hips, he opened the bedroom door and closed it after he entered the room. Gently he tossed me on the bed and climbed on top of me, I grabbed his head with my hands and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Joker unbuttoned my jeans and pulled away from the kiss and swiftly pulled off my panties with my jeans. He quickly returned to kissing me again, and I started to work on unbuttoning his pants and sliding them halfway off before he got up and finished the job himself. As he undressed his final piece of clothings I took the opportunity to do it myself as well.

Climbing back on top of me he started to kiss and suck on my neck as he ran his hand over my stomach and down between my legs. I let out a satisfied moan when his fingers entered me and started to thrust into me. His kisses left my neck and he worked his way down to my chest and started to suck and bite on my nipples.

I took the opportunity to grab hold of his manhood and stroke it, Joker growled into my chest in satisfaction and let out a low moan. He grab hold of my thigh and lifted it, I wrapped it around his hip as he entered me with brute force, I gasped and held my arms around his neck firmly.

He started to thrust in to me with solid strokes, breathing heavily in my neck. I whimpered as his thrust started to get faster and harder.

''Don't ever leave my side.'' He breathed in my ear and started to suck my neck leaving a mark. I felt he started to bite me as he wanted an answer from me. When I still didn't answer, he bit down even harder, drawing blood.

''I won't.'' I moaned and dug my nails in to his back, scratching his back till he started to bleed, he smirked and let out a groan in pleasure.

His thrusts got faster and faster, and I felt I was coming soon.

''oohhh, Joker...I'm...I'm gonna..'' I moaned, and after a couple of more thrusts I came and shrieked in pleasure. Joker thrusts hard and violently in to me a couple of more times before he came, he let out a loud groan and breathed heavily.

He left my body and laid down on the side and pulled me into his arms, his eyes stared intensely into mine. He kissed me tenderly before he squeezed me to his body and we both drifted to sleep in each others embrace.


	6. Nightmares

**(Authors Note: I'm sorry this chapter might be a bit short, but I'm going to be busy next week since it's my last week at school before summer break. After next weekend though I will be able to write more chapters and maybe more frequently as well. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!)**

**Chapter 6 Nightmares**

_'He stood there, right above me, looking at me like a hungry beast, blood dripping from his precious switchblade that he held at his side._

_I looked terrified at him knowing this would be the end, his smiled widened, and his scars started to open and bleed. _

_He laughed._

_He raised his knife and plunged it into my chest, I screamed and everything went black.'_

I woke up with a jolt, sweat was running down my face and I breathed heavily. I looked to my side where Joker laid, sleeping and resting his arm on my hip. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, and just before I woke up he had looked so terrifying, filled with rage and anger in my nightmare. What was that dream about, did it mean anything? I rubbed my eyes and decided to go and take a shower before he woke up, I didn't want him to see me like this. Gently I removed his hand and slid out of the bed, I walked around naked to the living room and rummaged through my bag to find some fresh pair of underwear and new clothes to wear.

I walked inside the bathroom and carefully closed the door behind me, I laid down my clothes on the floor not to far away from the shower. As I took out a towel from the cupboard under the sink I looked at myself in the mirror, I gasped as I saw all of the suck marks all over my neck and chest area.

I touched them and thought of the nights adventure, not only did we do it once, but after we had slept a while, we woke up and ended up doing it two more times. My cheeks flashed red in embarrassment and guilt, I cursed under my breath.

Three times in one night!? What the hell am I doing? I need to get home, to Bruce and, oh my god, Rachel!? I froze and thought about the night I got kidnapped at Wayne's manor and saw Rachel fall out of that window. Was she alive? Did Batman save her?

I bit my lip and went inside the shower, I turned on the water and tried to enjoy the hot water flow down my body.

What should I do, I have to escape and get back home somehow. I had to play along and maybe Joker would trust me enough to get outside, and when the opportunity is right I would make a run for it.

The shower door slid open, I jumped in surprise as I hadn't heard that he had entered the bathroom, I peeked over my shoulder to see Joker standing there. He smiled.

''I'm almost done, so you..'' He cut me off by getting into the shower with me, it wasn't much space in this shower so we stood so close that our body touched.

He was only a couple of inches taller than me, but the way he stood so close looking down on me felt overpowering and intimidating.

His look was fixed upon me, his face paint slowly started to fade away as the water ran down his face. I couldn't help but to start thinking about the night I had just shared with Joker, I turned my head and looked away, feeling my cheeks burn in embarrassment. Joker growled and grabbed my jaw tightly forcing me to look at him.

''Why are you always looking away? Am I really that repulsive to you?'' He snarled to me, I flinched as he grabbed hold of my jaw thighter.

''No..that's not..''

''Then what is it!?'' He hissed and pressed his body against mine.

''I...I can-can't...''

He leaned into my ear and breathed heavily.

''Say it... I want you to say it out loud.'' His voice was deep and husky, he breathed into my neck and started to grind his body against mine.

I let out a whimper when I recalled how violent he had been sometimes during the night.

''I-I...I was thinking..''I didn't dare to say it, it was too humiliating for me.

''Thinking about what?''

''I was...I was thinking about how intimidating you can be, but the truth is you're just a pathetic psychopath..'' He cut me off by grabbing hold of my throat choking me slightly.

''You must stop lying to yourself, we both know what you were really thinking about, you're just too embarrassed to say it.''

''Don't you...'' He tightened his grip.

''You're too embarrassed and proud to admit that you're defeated, when in truth I am in control of you, but you don't want to realize it because it's so humiliating. '' I could feel my anger growing more and more, I glared at him with fury burning in my eyes.

''Yes... Yees, that right there is the reason why I _like_ you so much. I got you in chains, I own you, control you, but still you bite back, you try to resist and that is why you're so much _fun_!'' Joker stroked the _'J'_ he had carved on my left arm and chuckled.

He let me go and straightens up, he opens up the shower door and gestures me to get out.

''Get dressed, we're going out for a ride so unfortunately we don't have time to play.'' I gritted my teeths and got out of the shower without even thinking twice.

When we got out of the building the car was already waiting outside for us. Joker grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the car, he opened the door and lead me in first before he got in beside me.

The car started to move and I was thinking about where we were going, I hesitated to ask Joker what was going on since I didn't get any blindfolds. I bit my lip and decided to be stupid and ask either way, the only thing I could understand out of this situation was that he was up to something.

''Soo... no blindfolds today?'' I asked, Joker chuckled and looked at me.

''No, not today, but if you're dying to get them on I could..'' I quickly cut him off.

''No, nooo, I'm good.'' I tried to say in a casual tone

I saw Joker was reaching for something in his pocket, he leaned in to my ear and whispered.

''It's time for you to play your part of the game.'' Suddenly I felt something sting in my arm, I was about to reach for whatever it was, but Joker grabbed hold of my wrist. I leaned away from him and looked down to my arm and saw a syringe, I panicked.

''Wh-wha..'' I said confused, my words quickly started to slur and just before I blacked out I saw Joker's smile.

_'Everything around me was pitch black, all I could hear was Joker's maniac laughter._

_I started to feel something wet forming around my feets._

_I started to see something red that was now covering all the way up to my anckles._

_It was blood._

_Joker appeared in front of me holding his switchblade, blood was dripping from it, he laughed and started to approach me._

_I couldn't move, my feets was stuck in the blood._

_He stood right in front of me, his hands were covered in blood._

_He reached for my face and painted a smile with his blood covered hands, he laughs._

_''Let the game begin'' _

_He whispered in to my ear.'_

I screamed and woke up with a jolt, my breathing was heavy and my heart was racing. After I had managed to calm down from the horrible nightmare I froze and looked around the room.

It was my bedroom.

I quickly turned on the lamp that stood on the night table by my bed, the light hit my eyes and I had to look away and blink a few times to adjust to the brightness.

I started to get confused as I finally managed to confirm that I was back to my apartment.

What was going on? I looked around the bedroom as I started to get more and more confused, at first I started to think it was all a dream, I quickly checked my left arm.

The scar of the roughly carved _'J'_ was there. I clenched my fist when I remembered what Joker had said to me just before I passed out.

_' It's time for you to play your part of the game'_

Oh god, what did he mean with that?

I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration, suddenly I heard someone burst through the door in to my apartment.

''Julia!'' I heard someone yell from the hallway in my apartment, It was Bruce.

''Bruce! Oh my god! Bruce!'' I started to tear up when I heard his voice, I quickly got out of my bed and Bruce ripped open my bedroom door.

I leapt to his embrace and started to cry.

''It's really you Julia! I started to think you might have been killed!'' Bruce held me thight and I could hear he was also crying. I wasn't sure how long I had been gone, but I didn't realize how much I had missed Bruce, to be in his embrace, where I finally felt safe.

We sat there embracing each other and crying. While we sat there I started to think and Joker suddenly interfered in my thoughts, and I realized that I wasn't safe. I could never be safe, and I certainly couldn't drag Bruce in to this mess.

I cried harder at my realization and grabbed Bruce tighter as I tried to enjoy what could be my last moments where I felt safe in Bruce's embrace.


End file.
